


You Never Said Goodbye.

by Thedreamwolves



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League (2017)
Genre: Angst, Hurt Bruce, We all know jason dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 01:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12877578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thedreamwolves/pseuds/Thedreamwolves
Summary: Diana and Clark think, but never go further than that. Arthur ignores. Barry stares.  Victor knows. Alfred stares longily. Bruce stares with guilt.-The league see the case everyday. They never ask because they can see the guilt in Bruce's eyes. They plan to never confront him about it until one day a Robin stops by.





	You Never Said Goodbye.

_You never said I'm leaving. You never said goodbye._

 

He's almost there. Bruce is almost there to the warehouse. 

He jumps off the bike and runs. He's almost there. _I'm almost there Jason,_ Bruce thinks.

He's pushed back by the wave caused an explosion and falls hard on the floor. He gets up within seconds and searches through the remains of the warehouse. He has to find Jason. 

 

_You were gone before I knew it. And only God knew why._

 

His body feels restless as he searches for his son. Until finally, he finds him. 

Bloody. Bruised. Broken. Lifeless. 

"Jason." He whispers as he picks up his son's body and holds on tight to it. 

He checks his pulse in hopes that there is still one at all. His hopes die away when he feels nothing.

He only holds on tighter as he walks away. 

 

-

 

_A million times I needed you, a million times I cried._

 

Bruce gets angrier. He uses the anger on the criminals of Gotham. Dick realizes that he's not okay, and he tries to help. He really does, but Bruce only pushes him away. 

Bruce barely goes to sleep now. Cause whenever he does, all he sees is everyone he failed. Even after the pained looks Alfred would give him in the morning when he realized that he had another sleepless night, he still doesn't go to sleep.

He can't. Not anymore. 

 

_If love could have saved you, you never would have died._

 

_-_

 

One night, he finally fell asleep. That night his nightmares don't come only dreams of what could have been that might just hurt more than any nightmare could. 

He's in his study doing paperwork when the door opens. At first he thinks it's Alfred so he doesn't look up until we realizes it's not him. 

It's Jason. 

Jason if he had been able to live and grow up. 

He was wearing a Gotham University hoodie because no matter how much of an excellent student he was, Jason could never leave Gotham. His curly hair was an unruly mess as usual. 

He must have been staring for too long because Jason's face scrunched up in concern. 

"You okay B?" he asks. 

"Everything's great Jay." Bruce answers as he gets up from his desk and hugs his son tightly.

Jason is taken aback but he slowly wraps his arms around Bruce. 

"I love you Jason."

"I love you too Old Man". 

Bruce wakes up and stares at wall for what seems like forever. It was only a dream. 

 

_In life I loved you dearly, in death I love you still. In my heart you hold a place, that no one could ever fill._

_It broke my heart to lose you, but you didn't go alone._

_For part of me went with you, the day God took you home._

 

 

 


End file.
